In a display panel, source lines and gate lines are disposed on a glass substrate. In such a display panel, reducing the number of source lines reduces the number of source drivers within the corresponding display driver integrated circuit, resulting in lower fabrication cost the display driver integrated circuit. As the number of source lines is decreased, the number of gate lines and the rate at which the gate lines are selected must correspondingly be increased in order to maintain an acceptable image quality for the display panel. Since significant increases to the gate selection rate cannot be reliably made, reduction in the number of source lines is also limited, while limits the ability of to reduce display panel fabrication costs.
Thus, there is a need for an improved display panel.